


I Really Need To Change My Password

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel Watches Porn, Cowgirl Position, Dean in Denial, Dirty Talk, Dubcon Kissing, Embarrassed Dean, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Castiel, dean struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas snoops on dean's computer out of boredom. Finds out I interesting things about Dean. Dirty things. Decides to make them a reality for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Need To Change My Password

"He looks a little like Dean." Cas commented as he stared at the naked man on the screen. Dean left the bunker to get supplies, Sam was on a hunt. And Cas. Cas was watching porn on Dean's laptop. Not for an arousal purposes, but simply out of boredom.

The funny part was Cas wasn't spamming Dean's laptop with any kind if porn, gay porn of all things. Cas was indifferent to gender and sexual orientation, but he had to admit he found some human beings, like Dean, to be beautiful. They just happened to mostly be men.

Cas heard the door to the bunker open and shut. Dean must be back. Cas didn't close the laptop, instead he stared intently as the attractive man on the screen, with blue eyes rivaling Cas's own, kissing along the back of the Dean look-a-like.

Dean descended down the stairs, grocery bags in hand. "Cas what the hell?!" Dean dropped the bags in surprise. Rushing to close the laptop. "Are you watching gay porn on my computer?!" Dean closed the laptop during a particular smutty scene where the Dean look-a-like had his legs pushed above his head. Cas looked up confused, eyes doing the adorable little squinty thing when he was trying to figure something out.

"But Dean. I was just looking through your search history."

Deans face turned pink, then a bright red. "Cas I don't know what you're talking about, maybe Sammy..."

Dean was cut off by Castiel's intense stare. 'You have a password Dean. Sam couldn't get on your computer."

Dean thought that over. He didn't like Sam digging through his stuff, trying to find anything he could use as leverage against his big brother.

"Wait. How the hell did you get in it then?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Your password is Castiel." The Angel simply stated.

Okay now Dean's face was beet red.

"Well it's easy to remember. Seeing as you're around a lot. I'm shocked Sammy didn't figure it out." Dean tried to play it off like it was no big deal.

"That's your most viewed video. Why?" Cas titled his head as Dean took a nervous gulp.

Well there was no use in trying to hide it now. Dean couldn't think of a good lie and gave up. "I just like that one okay." Dean huffed, refusing to make eye contact with Cas.

"Is it because it looks like you and me?"

God, sometimes Dean hated Cas's straightforward questions.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cas. They are just attractive is all." Dean rolled his eyes, pretending not to care.

"I'm not stupid Dean." Cas mumbled.

"I never said you were Cas."

There was an awkward unrest in the air so thick you cut through it with a knife.

"The bottom looks like you." Cas continued, Dean spit out the beer he had just started.

"Where the hell did you learn that term?" Dean sputtered, ignoring the beer splattered on the table.

"Google." Cas stated simply.

"Of course you did." Dean got up to fetch a rag to clean up the mess he made.

Dean felt a tug on his sleeve, then a loss of balance as he fell into Cas's lap. "Cas what the hell?!" Dean tried to wiggle free but Cas had a death grip on his waist.

"Is that what you want Dean? Me inside you?" Cas's voice was like deep gravel and his words made Dean all flustered.

"Cas come on man, let me g-ah..." Dean let out a shocked sigh as Cas's hand ran up Dean's neck to his jawline, pulling his head back.

"Want to feel me inside you? Fill you up?" And with that comment, Dean froze. He recognized Castiel's words. They were from the video Dean had closed on the laptop. He'd be lying if he said Castiel's forcefulness didn't turn him on a bit.

"Cas, please let me go." Dean grunted as Cas slid his other hand to the inside of Dean's thigh.

"You don't really want that, do you Dean?" Castiel voice grazed Dean's ear, as a hand slid over the front of Dean's now tighter pants. Okay yeah, Dean couldn't even convince himself that Cas was wrong.

"Nnnn..." Dean groaned out. Cas no longer had a death grip on Dean's waist. He could get away if he wanted to. Thing is, he really didn't want to.

Thank God Sammy wasn't home. Dean all red faced and flustered, trapped in the angel's lap.

"C-Cas please..." Dean begged. Breaths becoming raspy as Cas continued to gingerly run his fingers over Dean's groin.

"Please what Dean?" Cas purred into Dean's ear. Dean groaned out. He'd be a liar if he said Cas was wrong. That he didn't watch that porno because the man reminded him of Cas, Dean's favorite part of the whole video was the man's striking blue eyes.

Dean let out a moan he had attempted to keep back as Cas's hand slipped into Dean's jeans. "Ah...fuck me..." Dean cursed as Cas tried to shift his hand in Dean's tight jeans.

"Is that a request?" Cas purred, Dean could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Fuck it." Dean decided. Deny all he wanted but it didn't change the fact he was incredibly turned on right now.

Clothing strewn about the library of the bunker, Dean was now facing Cas, straddled in his lap in one of the library chairs. Dean moaned out, arching his back.  
"God Dean...unf...you're so tight." Cas grunted as he slid three fingers in and out of Dean slowly.

"Ah Cas...please..." Dean begged. Limbs twitching as Cas pulled his fingers free. Hands sliding under Dean's ass, Cas lifted him up, slowly sliding Dean onto him.

Dean winced, adjusting to Cas inside of him.

"Ride me baby." Cas groaned, stealing another line from the porno.

Dean felt his dick twitch. Hearing Cas talk dirty like that was incredibly unusual and incredibly hot. Hands bracing the arms of the chair, Dean slid his hips up, pushing back down on Cas's dick as he let out a loud moan. Cas threw his head back grunting and groaning as Dean rolled his hips.

Cas realized one thing, Dean certainly knew what he was doing. Hips rolling expertly as he panted heavily in the angel's ear. "Cas..." Dean panted, nibbling at the angel's ear. Cas jumped in surprise, throwing a hard thrust into Dean that caused him to cry out.

Once he caught his breath, Dean chuckled "ha..ha...sensitive ears angel?" Dean teased as he licked Cas's ear, earning him another thrust. "Ngh..." Dean groaned out as the thrust struck home.

"Fuck Cas..." Dean threw his head back as the Angel tilted his head in confusion.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle, leave it to Cas to make blatant observations during sex.

"Forget it." Dean chuckled before rolling his hips again, causing the Angel to bite his lip.

Back to the current situation, Dean picked up speed, nails digging into the wooden arms of the chair. The provided angle hit his sweet spot over and over, "Ah...Cas...I'm gonna..." Dean cried out, coating Cas's chest and stomach.

The Angel let out a cry that certainly wasn't human, filling Dean up as he panted into the angel's shoulder.

"F-Fuck Cas..." Dean panted.

"Again?" The Angel tilted his head. Dean really had to stop using that phrase around the socially inept Angel.

"Ha...Ha...nah I'm good." Dean let out a slight chuckle hidden behind his panting.

"Aw Dean! Come on are you kidding me?!"

Dean turned as much as he could with the Angel still inside him.

"Oops."

The younger Winchester had his hand covering his eyes and he looked a bit nauseous.

"Oops my ass." Sam protested, eyes still covered. "Dean watching gay porn on your computer is one thing, but do you have to fuck Cas in the middle of the freaking library?"

"Sorry." Dean apologized and grunted as he slid off the Angel, a grunt Sam didn't need to hear.

"Wait a damn minute." Dean protested as he slipped on his jeans "How the hell did you know my password?"

"Your password is Castiel." Sam stated, uncovering his eyes once he was sure Cas and Dean both had their pants on.

"I really need to change my password." Dean groaned. He could have sworn her hear the Angel chuckle.

"Shut up Cas." Dean glared before storming off to his room, the Angel following like a lost puppy. All that dirty talk and attitude disappeared.

"I REALLY need to change my password." Dean sighed.


End file.
